hinata la gatita
by kuromi19
Summary: este relata la historia de hinata y naruto después de lo ocurrido en the last the movie donde la pareja vive su romance pero por una serie de hechos provocados por tres jovenes que ayudadas por un misterioso amigo provocan poner su relacion de cabeza podra naruto y hinata superar lo que venga?...
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SE MANTIENE LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR**

 **Capítulo 1 : mi gatita ¡**

Era una mañana normal en la aldea de konoha todas las personas se preparaban para un fin de semana relajado con sus familias y parejas y esta no era la exención para cierto rubio que dentro de su pequeño departamento se preparaba con ansias para ver el ocaso con su amada hinata. Apenas llevaban una semana de novios y este no podía controlar el poner nervioso cada vez que se encontraba con su amada novia. Aquellas emociones eran nuevas para el que apenas podía evitar admirar la belleza de su amada y no logra mantenerse tranquilo cada vez que estaban tan cerca.

Naruto: rayos donde esta mi playera ya llevo cinco minutos de atraso ojala hinata no se decepcione por que llegue un poco tarde dattebayo.

Tock tock

Naruto: voy …vaya quien será justo ahora que debo salir.

En ese momento nuestro joven rubio abre la puerta quedando totalmente conmocionado por ver a un ángel frente a el.

Hinata: buenas tarde naruto kun.

Naruto: hinata que haces aquí pensé que nos veríamos en el parque.

Hinata: (sonrojada) lo se naruto kun pero no quería esperar quería verte y que fuéramos juntos al parque.

(pensamiento de naruto: dios están hermosa… enserio esta diosa es mi novia )

Naruto: (sonrojado) si claro es la mejor idea que has tenido hinata claro que es mucho mejor que vayamos juntos dattebayo.

Hinata: (sonríe) naruto kun estoy tan feliz que te agrade mi idea.

Naruto: claro que si dattebayo…ah pero me esperas un minuto hinata estaba buscando algo ahora pasa por mientras y yo enseguida.

Hinata: (sonríe) claro naruto kun

En un dos por tres nuestro se encontraba listo y arreglado para su cita.

Naruto: nos vamos hinata.

Hinata: (sonrojada) si

Ambos jóvenes pasaron riendo en cada momento mientras que compartían un helado y paseaban disfrutando del uno al otro.

Hinata: naruto kun puedo preguntarte

Naruto: claro hinata lo que sea

Hinata: como te enamoraste de mi

Naruto: (muy sonrojado) eehh…pues como explicártelo….recuerdas cuando llegamos a un lugar donde lográbamos ver nuestros recuerdos.

Hinata: si lo recuerdo naruto kun

Naruto: pues comencé a ver todos los recuerdos de mi niñez hasta ahora durante unos minutos desde mi punto de vista.. pero hubo un momento en que se repitieron esos recuerdos pero desde tu punto de vista.

Hinata: como es eso posible?

Naruto: no lo se pero cuando los vi desde tu punto de vista me di cuenta que siempre pensabas en mi en cada momento con esa sonrisa y con tus sonrojos. Luego de eso no pude evitar de mirarte de otra manera mis pensamientos estaban llenos de ti cada momento vivido contigo y sin darme cuenta cada vez que pensaba en ti mi corazón inconscientemente latía cada vez más fuerte cada vez que estábamos juntos mientras buscábamos a hanabi y sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti ….. pero cuando te confesé mis sentimientos y te fuiste con toneri me sentí derrotado como si hubieras arrancado mi corazón y te lo hubieras llevado contigo. Necesite ayuda para lograr entender por que te fuiste con el. Sin embargo al final valió la pena por que desde ese día tome una decisión.

Hinata: que decisión?

Naruto: (sonríe sonrojado) yo naruto uzumaki protegeré a hinata hyuga y la amare para siempre hasta el fin de mis días ahora y siempre por la eternidad

Hinata: (sonrojada y con pequeñas lagrimas) naruto kun…. Pude llegar a ti

Naruto: hinata eh sido un tonto todo este tiempo y sin querer te he hecho daño lo lamento

Hinata: no naruto kun no ha sido tu culpa además yo hace mucho tiempo te he perdonado mi amor

Naruto: (sonríe) hinata arigato enserio te amo dattebayo

En ese momento ambos jóvenes se fundían en un hermoso abrazo mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente en búsqueda de el con tanto mas intimo que han tenido ambos jóvenes hasta ahora la mayor prueba de su amor puro y durante ese instante uzumaki naruto y hinata hyuga se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y cariño.

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de ellos se encontraban unas chicas con una mirada de furia y rencor asía la pobre de hinata

Miruni: es injusto que una chica tan poca cosa como ella este con naruto senpai

Hitomi: pienso que hay que hacer algo para alejarla de el esa tipa no se merece los besos de un chico como naruto senpai

Gamuchi: que envidia me da recibe esos besos y una que ni siquiera tiene novio

Miruni: tengo una idea ideamos un plan para alejarla de naruto senpai

Gamuchi: cual es tu idea?

Miruni: tengo un amigo que hace jutsus prohibidos

Hitomi: jutsus prohibidos que haremos con eso

Miruni: hacerle un jutsu prohibido a la boba de hinata hyuga

Durante un breve periodo ambas chicas se reunieron bajo una tienda de objetos oscuros y personas con chakra oscuro.

Hitomi: segura que es aquí este lugar da un poco de miedo

Miruni: tranquila eh venido aquí un millón de veces se lo que hacemos

Gamuchi: esto nos ayudara a deshacernos de hinata

Miruni: ohh si mas que eso jejejej

En ese momento las 3 chicas entraron a la tienda donde los recibió un extraño chico lleno de tatuajes y de ropa oscura y siniestra

Akuyu: bienvenidas a strange screem en que puedo ayudarlas

Miruni: hola akuyu te acuerdas de mi

Akuyu: pero si es la hermosa miru chan que te trae por aquí

Miruni: eh venido a pedirte un favor

Akuyu: que clase de favor

Miruni: quiero deshacerme de una chica..

En otro lugar donde nuestra pareja alegremente caminaban.

Naruto: este ha sido un día maravilloso hinata datttebayo

Hinata: naruto kun tu haces que mi días sean siempre una aventura arigato

Naruto: (sonrojado) hinata no son tan bueno dattebayo

Hinata: jeje naruto kun te sonrojaste por mi

Naruto: (aun más sonrojado) hinata no hagas eso…

Hinata: jejjeje

En ese momento ambos jóvenes llegaron hasta la casa de los hyugas

Hinata: gracias por traerme a casa naruto kun pero no debiste molestarte

Naruto: no hinata es un placer para mi acompañarte además es mi deber saber que mi novia llegue sana y a salvo a casa.

Hinata: (sonríe) naruto kun eres tan amable

Naruto: sabes que no estoy siendo amable sabes que lo hago por que estoy enamorado de ti y además adoro verte con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Hinata: jeje y yo te amo a ti naruto kun gracias por hoy

Naruto: gracias a ti hinata por aceptar haber estado conmigo hoy

Hinata: nos veremos mañana verdad naruto kun

Naruto: pues claro dattebayo hasta mañana hinata

Hinata: nos vemos naruto kun

Naruto: (apunto de irse) ahh olvide algo

En aquel momento naruto se acerca a hinata para robarle un ultimo beso.

Hinata: (muy sonrojada) na….na….naruto kun

Naruto: jejeje adiós hinata

Hinata con una gran sonrisa veía al hombre que amaba alejarse de su casa hasta que solo se vio el vacío de las calles con su usual silencio.

En otro lugar

Akuyu: hacer desaparecer a una chica estas considerando las consecuencias que eso tendría.

Miruni: con tal de que ella desaparezca de la vida de naruto senpai estoy dispuesta a todo.

Hitomi: miruni por favor basta sabes que no lo decíamos en serio

Miruni: yo si lo decía enserio ….así que me ayudaras akuyu

Akuyu: que ganare yo a cambio .

Miruni: ten (le tira una bolsa llena de monerdas)

Akuyu: interesante …esta bien pero te advierte que no podre hacerla morir pero si hare que los demás no la vean

Hitomi: a que te refieres con eso

Akuyu: ya lo verán ….. señoritas si quieren seguirme por aquí

El misterioso joven con las 3 chicas se adentraron hacia una de las habitaciones de la misteriosa tienda. Donde allí encontraron una mesa llena de velas con un viejo pergamino

Miruni: que es esto akuyu?

Akuyu: este es el lugar donde realizo mis jutsus prohibidos…..así que por favor siéntense que comenzaremos y necesitare que me den parte de su chakra.

Akuyu: bien comencemos ….(comienza a leer el pergamino) hafk natud dioses antiguos de la eterna oscuridad denme su chakra y realice el jutsu que deseo harku que con mi sangre (se corta un poco con el cuchillo) se selle el acto.

Miruni: esto están raro no parece un jutsu si no mas bien hechizo.

Akuyu: es una combinación de ambos hace mucho tiempo mis ancestros eran brujos que utilizaban su hechicería con el chakra utilizando su máxima energía. Pero eso no importa ahora necesito la sangre de cada una

Hitomi: no estas loco para que la quieres

Akuyu: es un contrato para mi confirmando su extrema confidencialidad una vez echo no se pueden arrepentir.

Miruni: que mas da dame el cuchillo (se corta) te parece suficiente sangre la de mi mano

Akuyu: es la suficiente

Miruni: ahora ustedes chicas

Hitomi: ni loca prefiero a que naruto senpai se enamore de mi de la forma mas justa

Gamuchi: yo estoy contigo miruni

Hitomi: pero que dices gamuchi esto esta mal que pasa si le ocurre algo muy malo a la señorita hinata por culpa nuestra.

Gamuchi: quiero que naruto senpai sea para una de nosotras y hare lo que sea para que sea así (agarra el cuchillo y se corta) solo faltas tu hitomi

Hitomi: olvídalo prefiero mil veces usar mi chakra y mi sangre para otra necesidad no pienso hacerlo

Miruni: (le agarra la mano con fuerza y la corta) ….ahora estamos juntas en esto

Hitomi: miruni tonta idiota yo no quería esto …..yo no quería

Miruni: no tienes alternativa tu sangre ya esta en el cuchillo…..akuyu termínalo

Akuyu: por mis ancestro y mis parientes hark jarde hard desapareced para siempre a hinata hyuga.

En la mansión de los hyuga

Hinata se encontraba dormida con una expresión de grandísima paz cuando de repente su rostro se formó oscuro y lleno de dolor lo cual la despertó bruscamente.

Hinata: dios que me pasa por que me siento tan angustiada

Tock tock

Hiashi: hinata hija esta todo bien

Hinata: (abre la puerta) hola papá

Hiashi: cariño te oí gritar que paso

Hinata: nada papá solo ha sido un mal sueño

Hiashi: segura

Hinata: segura ve a dormir has estado cansado y además aun no te has recuperado por completo de lo ocurrido con toneri ve a descansar padre

Hiashi: lo se hinata pero antes de hacerlo agradesco mucho que tengas alguien como uzumaki naruto realmente es un buen muchacho y estoy en deuda con el por salvarte a ti y a hanabi

Hinata: padre estas aceptando a naruto kun

Hiashi: será un digno hyuga

Hinata: (sonrojada) papá

Hiashi: buenas noches hinata ( se aleja)

Hinata: (sonríe) buenas noches padre

Al momento en que hinata cierra la puerta de su habitación una luz extraña la envuelve

Hinata: que pasa que es esto?

En aquel momento hinata se refleja en el espejo de su habitación para darse cuenta con asombro que su cuerpo fue convertido en un gatito.

 **Fin del capitulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SE RESERVAN LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR.**

( _AVISO: HINATA AL SER UN GATO SOLO PUEDE TENER PENSAMIENTOS Y MAULLAR POR LO QUE ELLA DIGA UTILIZARE ESTA LETRA PARA SUS PENSAMIENTOS.)_

 **Capitulo 2** : mi héroe

la mirada de hinata se encontraba totalmente en shock como era posible el reflejo del espejo le mostraba una gatita de pelaje azulado y ojos perlas. Sin emitir ningún sonido hinata comenzó a retroceder y esta comenzó a gritar, en este caso a maullar.

hinata: tranquila hinata ...tranquila solo estas alucinando...aun estas dormida.

en aquel minuto hinata trata de salir de su habitación en búsqueda de su padre pero su cuerpo era tan pequeño que no lograba alcanzar el mango de la puerta. en ese mismo instante el padre de hinata entra a su habitación.

hiashi: hinata hija se me olvido mencionarte que tu hermana te buscaba

hiashi miro con atención la habitación pero esta la vio totalmente vacía. sin rastro de su hija.

hiashi: hinata?

nyau nyau

entonces hiashi al escuchar el extraño sonido volteo su mirada hacia dirección a la puerta y logro ver a una gatita mirándolo con cierta confusión y tristeza.

hiashi: un gato? que es lo que hace aquí

Hinata: ( _padre ...so yo tu hija hinata por favor ayudeme)_ nyau nyau nyau

hiashi: no soporto a los gatos callejeros.

hiashi se acerca a la ventana del cuarto de hinata y este tira al gato (hinata) a la calle.

hinata: ( _padre ...por favor no me eche a la calle por favor ...)_ nyau nyau

hiashi: vete sucio animal (cierra la ventana)

hinata:( _no puedo creerlo enserio estoy convertida en una gata y lo peor es que he sido echada de mi casa que puedo hacer ahora)_ nyau

en otro lugar

un joven rubio se encontraba acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados pensando en su joven y tímida novia que le quitaba sus suspiros y sus pensamientos.

naruto: ahh hinata que estarás haciendo ahora mismo...me extrañaras como yo a ti

kurama: apenas la viste hace solo unas horas y ya la extrañas

naruto: (sonrojado) no lo puedo evitar kurama estoy enamorado

kurama: pobre chica mira que tener que enamorase de este idiota

naruto: (enojado) a quien le dices idiota ...estúpido zorro

kurama: pues a quien mas pues a ti idiota mas vale que cuides a esa chica por que jamas te había visto tan feliz.

naruto: sabes que eso es lo que mas deseo hacer feliz a mi hinata y compensarla por todos esos años de ignorarla.

kurama: me parece bien para que al fin te hagas hombre.

naruto: pues claro dattebayo. bueno dado que no puedo dormir daré un paseo.

en la tienda de akuyu

miruni: funciono la hyuga desapareció

akuyu: bueno literalmente no desapareció sigue viva pero nadie la ve

hitomi: dios que acabamos de hacer yo no quería lastimarla

miruni: lo hecho hecho esta y si se te ocurre abrir la boca vente preparando para mi venganza

hitomi: nunca debí estar junto contigo en esto te odio (sale corriendo de la tienda)

miruni: quien la necesita ahora trataremos de conquistar a naruto senpai no gamuchi

gamuchi: me ha encantado esa idea.

akuyu: esperen un minuto les debo decir algo importante de lo que acabamos de hacer

miruni: que es apresúrate debo planear mi plan para conquistar a naruto senpai

akuyu: si algo sucediera y el hechizo se rompiera ustedes que han dado su sangre tendrían problemas

miruni: que clase de problema seria?

akuyu: serán encerradas dentro de mi y sus chakras y mentes serian míos.

Miruni: tu no mencionaste eso antes.

Akuyu: tu fuiste quien queria hacer rápido la maldición. Además no creo que te preocupes no que ivas a tratar de conquistar a ese joven sin importar que.

Miruni: ya si diera al caso como podría romperse la maldición

Akuyu : si la persona que ama a en este caso naruto uzumaki sintiera a su amada y apesar de la apariencia que tenga la reconoce y la besa el hechizo seria roto automáticamente

Miruni : entonces evitaremos que eso pase cierto gamuchi

Gamuchi : si evitaremos que naruto senpai la encuentre

Akuyu : una cosa mas el hechizo algunos momentos se debilitara haciendo que ella vuelva a su estado original.

Miruni : ya veo entonces evitaremos que eso pase vamonos gamuchi

Gamuchi : si miruni

En esos momentos en las calles de konoha una pequeña gatita caminaba sola llorando por lo ocurrido no tenía idea como es que termino transformada en un gato y su mente divagaba la forma de solucionar su problema y tratar de volver a la normalidad.

Hinata:( _que haré ahora mi padre no se dio cuenta de que era yo y ni siquiera puedo volver a casa como quisiera saber como fue que me ocurrió esto)_

voz: vaya vaya vaya que tenemos aquí. Una repugnante y sucia escoria.

(nota de la autora: hinata es capaz de hablar con otros animales)

En eso nuestra gatita volteo bruscamente hacia su espalda para encontrarse con dos feroces perros que la miraban con repudio.

Chaz: sabes gatita este es mi territorio nadie puede acercarse aquí sin mi autorización

Hinata: yo lo siento no era mi intención molestar ( _un momento puedo enterderlos o cielos como paso todo esto)_

Chaz: no era mi intención pues ya lo volviste intencional escoria

Brush: vamos chaz porque ni comemos hoy estofado de gato

Chaz: me parece una _excelente_ idea brush

Hinata : por favor déjenme ir juro que no volvere por aquí

Antes de que hinata pudiera reaccionar uno de los perros ataco su patita delantera causando que hinata gritara de dolor.

Brush: vamos chaz matala para que salgamo a divertirnos

Los perros tenian acorralada a la pobre de hinata por lo que esta no pudo evitar salir lastimada por la mordidas y golpes de ambos perros

Hinata : (llorando) por... Favor... Ya no más

Dash: terminare contigo escoria

Antes de que los últimos golpes llegarán un joven que caminaba por allí golpeo ambos perros.

Voz: salgan de aquí pulgosos como se les ocurre lastimar a un gatito

Ambos perros asustados salieron corriendo de allí a una gran velocidad dejando a la pobre de hinata mal herida y casi inconsciente

Voz: (recoge a la gatita con ambos brazos) tranquila bonita ya estas a salvo

Hinata con mucha dificultad y es fuerzo habré sus ojos y se da cuenta que la silueta del joven se le hacía familiar y fue entonces fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y dijo

Hinata :( _naruto kun)_

fin del capitulo 2

Que emoción naruto la salvo Jejejje espero sus comentarios y si les gusto un link de me gusta Jejejje nos veremos la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SE MANTIENEN LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR.**

 **Capitulo 3:** Desde ahora te llamaras hina

-naruto kun

\- pobresilla mira como te han dejado esos pulgosos ...tranquila todo esta bien ahora

-( _siempre termino siendo salvada por ti naruto kun)_ nyau ...nyau

-tranquila bonita se adonde pueden ayudarte

en aquel instante corrió en dirección al hospital rápidamente con una hinata (gatita) en sus brazos.

en el hospital

-vaya sakura al parecer hoy no tendremos tanta jornada de trabajo

\- me alegro sunai han sido días agotadores y no he podido descansar muy bien.

-me imagino sakura bueno hacemos el ultimo paseó y nos vamos a casa ok

-ok

en ese momento un naruto agitado entro al hospital

-sakuraaaaaaaaaaa chan

\- hay naruto idiota ese no es forma de entrar en el hospital (tirando de una de sus orejas)

\- (se queja del dolor) ayyy ayyy ok lo siento sakura chan no lo vuelvo hacer pero por favor suerta mi oreja

\- (soltando su oreja) bueno y a que se debe tu visita y mas a esta hora

\- bueno es por ella (mostrando le a la gatita en este caso hinata)

\- vaya pero si es una gatita pero esta muy mal lastimada que le ocurrió

\- unos perros la atacaron en un callejón cuando me dirigía a comer ramen la vi siendo atacada

\- pobresilla ...vamos naruto llevemos la a mi oficina curare a esta bonita

\- de verdad muchas gracias sakura chan

en ese momentos ambos entraron a la oficina de sakura

\- bien naruto colocala aquí necesito revisarla

-( _no quiero no tengo nada enserio dile naruto kun)_ nyau...nyau...nyau

-tranquila bonita sakura chan te ayudara por favor déjate revisar (acariciándole sus orejas)

\- veamos bonita ...(revisa a hinata)

\- y que tiene sakura chan

-tiene unas contusiones y tiene una pequeña torcedura en su patita izquierda pero básicamente esta bien solo necesita descanso y cuidados...pero me imagino que si la recogiste en la calle no debe tener una familia y si queda sola es posible que quede mas lastimada naruto.

\- sakura chan yo la cuidare ella se quedara conmigo hasta que este bien

\- naruto te gustan los animales? o mejor dicho sabes como cuidar a uno. naruto los animales son criaturas muy delicadas y se debe tener un cuidado especial con ellos

\- lo se sakura chan pero creeras que estoy loco pero cuando miro a esta gatita es como si viera a hinata y tu viera que cuidarla y protegerla

-( _naruto kun apesar de que no puedes reconocerme una parte de ti si lo hace )_

 _-_ entiendo bueno déjame curarla y te la puedes llevar ...quizás no soy veterinaria pero debes cambiarle los vendajes cada 5 días esta bien

\- (sonrie) si sakura chan haré todo lo que me digas

\- me hubiera encantado que te hubieras comportado así cuando tenias 15 años

\- jajaja sakura chan estoy casi de 20 años ya no soy tan crío

-jajaja tienes razón ( comenzó a colocar le vendas a hinata)

\- nyau nyau

\- bueno bonita ya estas vendada ahora mucho descanso y cuídate de este tonto que te cuidara desde ahora

\- oye no soy tan torpe

\- nyau ( _si lo haré ...espera un minuto naruto kun me cuidara eso significa que estaré con el en su departamento...en su_ _departamento_ )

\- que pasa bonita ...espera un minuto esta tiene su carita roja

\- quizás tiene un poco de fiebre naruto es normal por lo que le ocurrió...ya pero ahora ve a tu casa y cuida de ella.

\- si gracias sakura chan por todo (toma en brazos a hinata)

\- nyau( _naruto kun)_

 _-_ bueno sakura chan nos vemos muchas gracias

en ese momento sakura ve partir a su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro y con suma alegría.

en el parque de konoha se encontraban dos jóvenes riendo .

\- ohh se siente tan bien ...estar tranquila ahora sin la presencia de hinata hyuga alrededor

\- tienes razón aunque hitomi fue una cobarde en salir corriendo

-gamuchi no necesitas preocuparte de ella ahora lo que necesitamos ahora es ir a descansar para mañana empezar la operación conquista a naruto senpai

-tienes razón sin la estúpida de la hyuga naruto senpai esta completamente a nuestro merced

-me pregunto como sera besarlo y estar entre sus brazos

-pronto lo sabremos miruni solo hay que esperar.

-gamuchi quiero que naruto senpai sea solo mio quiero que sea mio

-miruni querrás decir nuestro

-que gane la mejor gamuchi pero ten esto por seguro naruto senpai sera solo mio

-miruni yo también amo a naruto senpai y que no olvides que también di mi chakra para poder estar sin la presencia de la hyuga.

-gamuchi peliare por el para que te vayas preparando oíste desde que fije mi vista en el soy capaz de vender mi alma al diablo para que sea mio

-miruni enserio hablas enserio

-no tengo por que mentir uzumaki naruto es mio

en el departamento de naruto

\- bien hemos llegado bonita... esta es mi casa es pequeña lo se pero aquí te cuidare y te alimentare.

\- nyau ( _naruto kun...cuidaras de mi si tan solo supieras que soy yo ahora mismo te abrazaria)_

\- bien debes tener hambre ...pero no se que se le debe dar de comer a un gato -... ya se leche espérame aquí bonita no tardare

-nya nyau...( _no he visto todo el departamento de naruto kun supongo que es normal llevabamos muy poco de novios)_

-ya he vuelto ...ten bonita es leche

\- nyau nyau( _muchas gracias naruto kun)_

 _-_ bueno bonita si vivirás conmigo un tiempo tendré que ponerte un lindo nombre no crees bonita

\- nyau nyau

-veamos dejame pensar en uno

en ese momento naruto se encontro mirando fijamente a la linda gatita que tenia frente a el. realmente era un animal muy bello con un lindo pelaje negro azulado y ojos de color perla

-nyau ( _naruto kun no me mires de esa forma...me pone nerviosa)_

-sabes bonita me recuerdas alguien muy importante para mi es una chica con los mismo hermosos ojos que tu mi linda gatita

-(muy sonrojada) nyau nyau nyau ( _naruto kun naruto kun piensa que mis ojos son hermoso kya no me lo puedo creer)_

 _-_ ya se que nombre colocarte...desde ahora te llamaras hina mi hina como mi hermosa hinata dattebayo

\- nyauuuuu ( _dijo mi hermosa hinata hina su hina_ )

\- bueno hina mía creo que es hora de dormir dattebayo (la toma en brazos)

\- nyau nyau ( _adonde me llevas naruto kun)_

 _-_ bueno mi hina hoy dormiras conmigo

\- nyau ( _dormir con naruto kun dormir con naruto kun esto no puedo creerlo)_

naruto muy tranquilo dejo a hina arriba de su cama mientras que este comenzó a buscar dentro de sus cajones su ropa fue entonces que naruto comenzó ha sacarse la ropa. dejando a una hinata totalmente sonrojada al dejar en visto su torso bien trabajado que durante sus años

-( _no puedo creerlo naruto kun puedo verlo ...(_ muy sonrojada) _dios estoy viendo a naruto kun casi desnudo dios puedo ver su cuerpo casi desnudo nyau)_

 _-_ bueno es hora de dormir (comenzo a levantar las sabanas de su cama y abrazo a su gatita) buenas noches mi hina chan

 _-(_ sonrojada _) nyau (buenas noches mi querido naruto kun)_

fin del capitulo 3

 **ahora mis queridos lectores haré referencia a las apariencias de nuestros personajes.**

 **para nuestros personajes de la serie sus apariencias son las mismas que tuvieron en nuestra querida película the last the movie**

 **apariencia de miruni**

 **cabello castaño claro (largo)**

 **ojos verdes**

 **tez blanca**

 **estatura 1,58**

 **apariencia de hitomi**

 **cabello negro (corto)**

 **ojos castaños**

 **tez morena**

 **altura 1.54**

 **apariencia de gamuchi**

 **cabello rubio (largo)**

 **ojos cafés**

 **altura 1.61**

 **apariencia de akuyu**

 **cabello nego (corto)**

 **ojos negros**

 **altura 1.65**

 **bueno chicos esto ha sido to por hoy gracias por los comentarios y consejos nos veremos la próxima besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4** **hinata donde estas?**

Era la mañana de konoha las personalidades como siempre comenzaban su día pensando y Preparándose párr SUS Trabajos y labores, Pero es Cierto departamento de Nuestro joven rubio. dormia plenamente en paz Una gatita de hermoso pelaje azulado.

-nyau Nyau _(que bien Dormí Tuve un sueño muy raro Donde yo me Convertia En un gato y naruto kun me cuidaba)_

en ESE Momento hinata Comienza un OBSERVAR un Do Alrededor y se da Cuenta Que un su Lado se encontraba un joven rubio dormido con una Sonrisa en el rostro.

-nyau nyau ( _naruto kun entonces no fue un sueño ...pero lo que me pregunto es como termine en esta forma tendré que averiguarlo)_

-hinata...murmuro un joven rubio

-( _naruto kun esta soñando conmigo...dios están tierno cuando duerme)_

 _-_ hinata no te vayas por favor.

-( _yo no me alejare de ti naruto kun nunca)_

-hinata...

-nyau nyau ( _naruto kun)_

en aquel instante nuestro joven rubio comenzó abrir sus hermosos y profundos ojos color celestes

-nya nyau ( _buenos días naruto kun)_

-ahh pero si eres tu hina...(acaricia tu cabecita) buenos días bonita tienes hambre dattebayo

-nya nyau (sonrie)

-lo tomare como un si dattebayo...pero exactamente no tengo comida para gatos así que te daré algo pequeño bonita pero no te preocupes hoy te comprare muchas cosas.

-nya nyau ( _sonrie)_

-ohh rayos (mirando la hora) se suponía que veria a kakashi sense en una hora para el reporte de la ultima misión. los siento bonita debo salir pero volveré dattebayo.

en aquel entonces nuestro joven rubio se vistió en un tiempo record y salio de su departamento dejando a una hinata algo divertida por el comportamiento que tenia su rubio por las mañanas.

en la mansión de los hyugas

-querida sabes donde esta tu hermana ya es raro en ella que no haya venido a tomar el desayuno con nosotros esta mañana

-padre la verdad es que no la he visto desde ayer en la noche cuando cenamos

-creo que la iré a buscar a su habitación discúlpame querida

-propio padre

hiashi se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de su hija y con dos simples golpes llamo a la puerta.

-hinata hija soy yo tu padre quieres abrirme la puerta necesito hablar contigo hija mía

en ese momento hiashi abre la puerta y observa que la habitación se encontraba totalmente vacía

\- hinata hija... hinata¡... ko¡

-si hiashi sama

-busca a todos digan que busquen a hinata ahora mismo por toda la aldea y que no descansen hasta que hayan encontrado a hinata

\- si señor...iré con el hokage sama para informarle de la desaparición de la joven hinata

\- (serio) si yo iré a ver a la ultima persona que la vio y que quizás sepa donde esta uzumaki naruto

en la oficina del hokage

-ya no se cuantos los siento debo darle kakashi sensei lamento haber llegado tarde a verlo

-naruto si sigues así como es que piensas ser hokage si no llegas a tiempo a una simple reunión

\- kakashi sensei ya no se cuanto mas debo decir lo siento.

-esta bien naruto ...ahora me trajiste el reporte de tu ultima misión

-si aquí esta (entregandole un pergamino)

-gracias naruto pero ahora quiero hablar contigo de algo mas privado

\- de que cosa kakashi sensei

-como vas con hinata

\- (sonrojado) ehhh a que viene esa pregunta

-bueno no lo puedo evitar el preguntar después de todo ha pasado muy poco de que volvieron de la luna y a todos nos dejaron sorprendidos tu relación con ella

\- (sonrojado) es normal debido a que antes de la misión mi corazón solo sentía una profunda amistad por hinata pero mis pensamientos cambiaron después de entrar en una de las trampas del enemigo donde mostró casi todos mis recuerdos pero desde el punto de vista de hinata fue desde ahí que me di cuenta pero tenía primero que ver lo que sentía por ella fuera el mismo sentimiento pero al pensarlo y analizar mi corazón se dio cuenta que me enamore de hinata

-vaya naruto me sorprendes has madurado ya no eres el mismo muchachito torpe que decía su sueño así por que si ahora eres digno de llamar un hombre

-(avergonzado) ahh vamos kakashi sensei no me diga eso

-piensas proponerle matrimonio

-(muy sonrojado) matrimonio¡ kakashi sensei apenas acabo de cumplir 20 años aun somos muy jovenes y recién hemos comenzado nuestra relación

-aun te falta mucho naruto aun te falta mucho

-kakashi sensei

en ese momento entra ko desesperado a hablar con el hokage

-hokage sama tenemos un problema hinata sama ha desaparecido

\- que has dicho ¡

-ko habla contestale a kakashi sensei donde esta hinata (sujetandolo del cuello)

-naruto suelta a ko para que hable y nos pueda explicar

-ahora ko explica lo que ocurrió

-hiashi sama me llamo a mi y a todo el clan para darnos instrucciones de buscar a hinata sama por toda la aldea y dentro de la mansión pero la hemos estado buscando y no hay rastros de hinata sama por ninguna parte

\- como es posible donde esta hinata...(sale corriendo de la oficina)

-espera naruto¡

-hinata donde estas (usa el modo sabio)

nuestro joven rubio busco desesperadamente a a su amada pero este no pudo hallar ni rastro de ella

-hinata donde estas¡

En el parque de konoha se encontraba dos jóvenes hablando

-gamuchi tengo una idea fabulosa en mente

-y ahora de que se trata miruni

-entraremos al departamento de naruto senpai

-estas loca eso es abuso a la privacidad

-quiero esperarlo en su casa para sorprenderlo ahora que no esta esa idiota de la hyuga

-y que haras si naruto senpai ni sabe de tu prescencia

-una mujer tiene sus métodos y yo haré que naruto senpai me note como mujer

-yo conquistare a naruto senpai a mi manera yo no estare contigo en ese estúpido plan

-me da igual si estas conmigo o no naruto senpai sera mio aunque sea a la fuerza

mientras tanto en el departamento se encontraba nuestra querida hinata viendo el paisaje de la aldea de konoha frente a la ventana de la habitación de nuestro rubio.

-( _naruto kun posee una bonita vista de la aldea desde su departamento)_

 _Tock tock_

 _( quien sera acaso es... naruto kun)_

_naruto senpai soy miruni

En ese momento miruni abre la puerta del departamento de naruto y pasa sin permiso

-al parecer no estas futuro esposo mio Jejejje

( _naruto kun... Donde estas y quien es ella) (mirando a la puerta)_

 _-_ (mirando a la gatita) quien rayos eres maldita gata asquerosa

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y consejos para seguir escribiendo esta fabulosa historia


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5** **La noche de luna llena**

Aquella joven me Miraba con odio y asco Pero mi mas grande PREGUNTA era quien era ella y Por Que entro a la casa de naruto kun con esa prepotencia

\- Gata Inmunda que haces en la casa de mi naruto senpai (agarra un hinata de su pelaje)

-nyau Nyau _(por favor ... suéltame no me agarres así_ (llorando))

-no Tienes Derecho de ensuciar mi futura Casa entendiste gata Inmunda (sacudiéndola)

-nya Nyau _(por favor para)_

 _-_ ¡Oye ¡

en ese instante la joven voltea para Encontrarse Con nuestro con joven rubio con un rostro enojado

\- naruto Senpai (asustada)

\- (enojado) Que estas haciendo en mi casa

\- (nerviosa) naruto ... senpai ... yo vera ... departamento ... estaba abierto y Encontré a esta Inmunda gata Sentada en su sillón.

\- (Enojado) suelta a mi hina de Una Vez (le quita un hinata de su mano) Como se te Pudo ocurrir entrar a mi departamento Así y maltratar a mi gatita esta bien Que Seas una de mis fans Pero No les da Derecho a irrumpir en mi vida personal por favor vete.

-por favor naruto senpai perdóname

please -vete ... ahora¡

en Aquel Momento La Joven sale Corriendo del departamento de nuestro joven rubio.

Nyau -nyau _(kun naruto)_

 _-_ Mi hina estas bien lamento esto odio a esas tipas que vengan aquí sin mi permiso ya parecen obsesionadas(acariciandola) te golpeo mi linda gatita

\- Nya Nyau _(naruto kun gracias por venir..a rescatarme otra vez) (sonrie)_

-me alegro mucho (con un rosto Lleno de tristeza)

\- nya nyau ( _naruto kun)_

 _-_ hina mi hinata desapareció nadie sabe donde esta ni yo puedo sentir su chakra ni con el modo senin puedo encontrarla

-( _dios es cierto esto transformada en una gata papá hanabi y naruto kun no lo saben)_

 _-_ por eso mañana iré a una búsqueda con todo el clan hyuga quizás estes un poco solita pero tengo que encontrala

\- nyau nyau ( _naruto kun lamento preocuparte de esta manera pero tranquilo buscare la forma de volver a la normalidad)_

 _-_ ahh es cierto no te he dado de comer esperame aquí si (mirada triste)

-nya nyau (preocupada) ( _naruto kun no me gusta ver tu rostro lleno de tristeza)_

en el parque de konoha en la noche

-ooh naruto senpai cuando eres tan rudo conmigo me pones tan apasionada uff me encantaría dejarte loco por mi esa maldita gata la echare a la calle y yo viviré contigo uff juro naruto uzumaki eres mio y de nadie mas ahora que saque a la hyuga del camino no me detendré ante nada seras mio ya veras.

-por lo que veo las cosas no andan bien con tu naruto senpai

-akuyu que haces en el parque a esta hora

-paseaba por aquí y oí tu absurdo monologo

-tu no paseas dime en realidad que haces aquí

-hoy es luna llena el hechizo se debilitara esta noche

-que entonces la hyuga aparecerá esta noche

-si ella volverá a su estado original

-debo encontrar a esa estúpida si alguien la ve le contaran a naruto senpai no lo debo evitar debo evitarlo

-no creo que lo hagas por que ni siquiera sabes donde esta

\- pues la buscare

-pues suerte con eso

-akuyu que debo hacer para que me ayudes

\- me lo pensare mucha suerte en tratar de buscarla

en el departamento de naruto

nuestro joven rubio se preparaba para su viaje en búsqueda de su amada hinata

\- bien ya tengo todo para viajar mañana por la mañana ohh hinata donde estas por favor aparece

-(se le acerca hinata)nya nyau

-hina sabes hinata es lo mas importante para mi ..sin ella cerca siento que me falta el aire ...sin ella siento que no soy nada

-nyau nyau ( _naruto kun yo estoy aquí por favor mirame)_

 _-_ bueno mañana definitivamente la encontrare hina y te la traeré para que la conozcas seguro que ella le encantaras dattebayo (tratando de poner una sonrisa) bueno es tarde hina debemos dormir...buenas noches hina

-nyau nyau ( _naruto kun)_

la noche se reflejaba en la aldea de konoha donde en cada hogar se iluminaba con la luz de la hermosa luna. mientras que cierta gatita miraba su reflejo desde la ventana del departamento de nuestro rubio favorito

 _-por dios naruto kun esta muy preocupado por mi si tan solo supiera que estoy a su lado junto a el (_ mirando el rostro de naruto)

en ese momento nuestra gatita fue envuelta por una luz alrededor de todo su cuerpo

-que fue esa luz que me rodeo oh me ha dejado desorientada

en aquel momento nuestra gatita vio su reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba en la habitación de nuestro rubio

-dios volví a la normalidad pero como (se sonroja) dios estoy desnuda donde quedo mi ropa debo salir de aquí

\- hinata (murmura en sueños)

-(sonrojada) naruto kun aun dormido sigues mencionando mi nombre

nuestra joven se acerca al rostro de nuestro joven rubio acercándose a sus labios.

-naruto kun te amo (le da un pequeño beso)

-(abre los ojos) hinata eres tu en verdad... eres tu (la abraza)

-(se sonroja violentamente) naruto kun...

fin del capitulo 5

ha pasado mucho tiempo les pido perdón estaba en mis exámenes finales y gracias a Dios pase todos mis ramos ehhh por lo que tratare de actualizar mucho mas rápido ahora les pido perdón si la redacción de este capitulo no es el mejor pero trato de mejorar cada día por ustedes me despido con alegría y con gusto no olviden dejar sus comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia este capitulo es un especial de naruhina es la primera vez que escribo una escena intensa entre ambos personajes no se sientan decepcionados si no es lo que esperan pero tengan me paciencia que soy nueva en estos temas del M en una de mis historias y de antemano agradezco los apoyos de todos los que siguen esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 6: un momento acalorado y una cena arriesgada**

-naruto kun...

-hinata eres tu pensé que te había pasado algo dónde estabas te busque por todo konoha.

En ese momento naruto abre sus ojos con una profunda sorpresa. al notar que su hermosa novia se encontraba completamente desnuda entre sus brazos.

-(muy sonrojado) hinata tu estas... Estas...

-kyaaaaaa naruto kun no me mires por favor (se tapa con las sabanas de la cama)

-(mira hacia otro lado) esta... B... Bien es solo que estoy confundido... Que haces en cima de mi y... Y... Des... Des... Desnuda.

-naruto kun no te puedo explicar ahora pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien... y que Yo estare fuera de la aldea por unos días y vine a decirtelo...

-(sonrojado) eso no me explica porque estas des... Des... Desnuda en mi cama ehh espera fuera de la aldea porque.

-tengo que cumplir una misión importante. Y debo irme esta noche.

-hinata no comprendo nada es necesario irte ahora.

-si es necesario pero prometo que volver pronto. Y... Bueno respecto... A lo de... Mi... Des... Desnudes pues prestarme algo de ropa es que un jutsu sii... Un jutsu me salio mal y mi ropa estropeó.

-(tratando de evitar mirarla)ehhh... Pues...claro...ehhh dejame buscar

"en la mente de naruto"

 _por Dios naruto que te sucede hinata esta desnuda en tu casa solos y en tu cama ..._

-cállate ¡

-(se tapa con las sabanas) naruto kun sucede algo?

-no...no...hi...hinata todo esta bien ...espérame aquí buscare algo cómodo para ti. " _Dios hinata es tan hermosa y mucho mas cuando solo esta tapada con mis sabanas y sin nada puesto debajo de ese cuerpo de diosa oohh rayos en que estoy pensando"._

En la mansión hyuga

\- lo lamento lord hiashi no hemos encontrado rastro de lady hinata

-lo comprendo sigan buscando sin descanso quiero tener noticias de mi hija lo antes posible.

-comprendo lord hiashi ..entonces me retiro si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo.

-gracias ko (se retira de la habitación)

-Dios hinata donde estas hija no sabes lo preocupado que estoy.

\- mi hermana estará bien padre

hablo hanabi que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, observando a su padre con una mirada llena de preocupación e inquietud.

-hanabi pensé que dormías.

-no puedo dormir mi hermana me preocupa.

\- a todos querida.

\- mi hermana es inteligente padre ella volverá sana y salva y todos estaremos felices incluso naruto san

-no sabes cuanto me alegro de que ese muchacho este con mi hija

-también a mi padre es increíble que el la haya escogido a ella.

-sabes querida antes de que hinata desapareciera unos días antes hable con el.

-enserio y que dijo padre.

-me pidió la mano de tu hermana en matrimonio ...yo lo acepte.

-que dices padre naruto san te pidió la mano de mi hermana pero apenas se hicieron novios y todo eso

-me dijo que claramente no se casaran tan pronto,pero quiere hacerlo en 2 años y pedirle formalmente a hinata que sea su esposa.

\- padre mi hermana tiene que aparecer ella debe estar aquí para escuchar lo que usted me ha dicho

\- quiero que tu hermana aparezca pero, en relación a esta conversación mantente al margen y no digas ninguna palabra no es mi obligación ni la tuya hablar de esto con tu hermana. Entendiste hanabi.

-si padre lo entiendo. Lo único que quiero padre es que mi hermana este aquí junto a nosotros.

-también yo querida también yo.

En el departamento de naruto

-(nervioso) b...bien hinata encontré mi antiguo uniforme espero que te quede bien.

-g...gra...gracias naruto kun no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo por ayudarme.

\- ni que lo digas hinata eres mi novia es normal que te ayude cuando me necesites

en ese instante se produjo un calor sofocante en el aire de la habitación de naruto y un ambiente tenso para ambos jovenes que se miraban con un gran sonrojo en sus rostros.

-creo que te dejare cambiarte y después podrás aclararme como entraste a mi departamento y por que estabas encima de mi.

naruto se acerco a hinata para entregarle la ropa, cuando de repente su pie fue atrapado por las orillas de las sabanas de su cama. provocando que naruto cayera a la cama encima de su bella novia.

\- (muy sonrojada) naruto kun

-(sonrojado) hinata

ambos jóvenes se encontraban sumergidos en las intensas miradas, que mostraba un extraño pero brillante brillo.

-hinata eres realmente bella (se comienza acercar a su rostro lentamente)

-(sonrojada) naruto kun...

-perdóname hinata pero no lo aguanto mas

en aquel instante naruto comenzó a besar a hinata con una gran intensidad y pasión...dejándose llevar por el amor y la pasión que ambos transmitían.

-(sonrojada) na...naruto kun

gemía hinata al recibir los intensos besos que provocaba naruto para ella. Esta no se dio cuenta cuando cambiaron las cosas y esta se encontraba acostada a la cama con naruto encima de ella besando su fino y largo cuello provocando unos enormes suspiros de parte de nuestra joven chica.

-hinata...hinata...no tienes idea de como deseo hacerte mía.

-naruto kun...

todo comenzó a colocarse aun mas intenso cuando nuestro joven rubio. poso sus manos en la fina sabana que cubría a hinata y este inicio a apartarla lentamente provocando que esta se deslizara dejando casi descubierto el joven y delicado cuerpo de nuestra querida hyuga. Sin previo aviso nuestro joven rubio comenzó acariciar los blandos y grandes pechos de hinata logrando que esta gimiera de una manera casi torturosamente.

-naruto kun...ahhh...ahhh debemos detenernos.

en eso nuestro rubio se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y lentamente se separo de su novia con un rostro avergonzado y ruborizado.

-(muy sonrojado) hinata perdóname no se que me ocurrió.

-(cubiendose con las sabanas) n...no...pa...pasa nada solo nos...dejaste llevar...por el momento naruto kun

-esta bien toma aquí esta la ropa ahora te dejare tranquila para que te cambies en ...paz hinata

este sale corriendo de la habitación

-(muy sonrojada)que estuvimos apunto de hacer ...ca...casi me entrego a naruto kun

en el otro lado de la puerta

-(sentado detrás de la puerta)que haré casi pierdo el control con hinata no puedo creerlo ...casi me aprovecho de mi novia.

Dentro de uno de los restaurante 

se encontraba una joven sentada con una mirada seria y siniestra

-bien aquí me tienes de que querías hablar

-hayy pero que pesada hitomi hace unos días que ni hablamos y me tratas así por favor

-miruni ve directo al grano que quieres por que me citaste aquí

-vaya pero que rencorosa ...pero la verdad es que si te cite para un propósito

-que quieres miruni habla de una vez

-quiero que me ayudes a drogar a naruto senpai

-que estas loca jamas te ayudaría hacer algo así ademas con que propósito

-bueno hitomi si naruto senpai no quisiera estar conmigo entonces lo haré mio a la fuerza y necesitaría tu ayuda-

\- y crees que yo te voy ayudar ...estas demente miruni

-si no me ayudas en ese momento les diré a todo el mundo que tu fuiste la culpable de la desaparición de la hyuga

\- no te creerán ademas tu también estas involucrada en eso

\- mi padre hitomi es el capitán del ejercito de konoha y amigo del sexto hokage dime a quién van a creer a ti o ami

-eres una maldita miruni jamas debí involucrarme contigo eres una desquiciada

-desquiciada o no si llegase ese momento y no me ayudas tu saldrás perdiendo.

en aquel momento hitomi se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la salida

-piénsalo bien hitomi si no me ayudas tu familia y tu serán las perjudicadas

y esta sale corriendo del restaurante

-me ayudaras lo quieras o no hitomi jajaja te tengo en mis manos...un salud por mi futuro esposo jejejje.

Departamento de naruto

\- e...estoy lista naruto kun

-a...a si claro hinata

-(tímida) me veo bien

\- (nervioso) si te ves genial al parecer te queda bien

-muchas gr...gracias por prestármelo naruto kun

-no...hay...de que hinata

-naruto kun creo que debo irme debo preparar...si pr...preparar mis cosas para el viaje

-(sonrojado)esta bien lo comprendo pero cuando vuelvas de tu misión prométeme que me contaras como llegaste a estar encima mio hoy de acuerdo

-(sonrojada) s...si lo haré naruto kun te juro que te contare todo lo que ha pasado cuando llegue el momento

fue entonces que nuestra joven hinata se dirigía a la puerta cuando de repente, nuestro joven rubio la retuvo tomando su mano y este la arrastro a un hermoso abrazo

-no se por que hinata ...pero siento que si te suelto no te veré en mucho tiempo

-naruto kun siempre estaré contigo es una promesa (correspondiendo el abrazo)

-hinata ...te amo

-(muy sonrojada) yo también te amo naruto kun...te prometo que volveré pronto

-te estaré esperando

-nos veremos naruto kun

\- espera

en ese momento naruto sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de hinata y con una gran sonrisa beso a su amada hinata con un profundo amor y ternura.

-no te olvides de ese beso

-jamas me olvidaría de tus besos naruto kun

sin interrumpir y en silencio nuestra querida joven se dirigió a la puerta con la mirada firme y una sonrisa en el rostro...con una decisión de volver a su estado original fuera como fuera.

 **fin del capitulo 6**


End file.
